Future Predator
Summary One of the most recurring and deadly threats in Primeval, the Future Predators are a species of highly-evolved carnivores from the very distant future of planet Earth, in which they were responsible for the apparent extinction of humanity. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B | Likely 9-B Name: Future Predators Origin: Primeval Gender: Varies Age: Varies, hail from the distant future Classification: Futuristic Organism, possibly evolved bats or artificial lifeforms Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Stealth Mastery, Surface Scaling, Adaptation, Pseudo-precognition, Accelerated Development | Same as before, possibly Self-Sustenance (types 2 and 3), Resistance to toxins, extreme heat, and possibly radiation Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Physically comparable, though ultimately inferior, to the Gorgonopsid. Easily tear apart lions and other large animals. Can effortlessly kill multiple trained soldiers in full body armor) | Likely Wall level (More fragile and vulnerable than their ancestors, but still superhuman) Speed: At least Superhuman, possibly Subsonic (Can easily move faster than the eye can follow. Faster than the Gorgonopsid) | Supersonic (Far faster than their ancestors. Can dodge automatic gunfire at close range. The only organisms capable of outrunning the toxic storms) Lifting Strength: Likely Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Wall Class | Likely Wall Class Durability: At least Wall level (Took multiple attacks from the Gorgonopsid before being crushed. Only momentarily stunned by sustained gunfire) | Likely Wall level (More fragile and vulnerable than their ancestors, but still superhuman) Stamina: High (Are efficient predatory animals, with superior physiology to humans. Can continue doing battle while bleeding heavily) | Very High (Superior in stamina to their ancestors. Continually move across the planet's surface to avoid toxic storm circulations in the complete absence of any food) Range: Melee range Intelligence: High (Future Predators are repeatedly described as possessing human levels of intelligence, with far greater specialization in the realms of stealth, hunting, and survival. Even in an area with limited cover in broad daylight, the moment a Predator exits its opponent's field of vision it effortlessly evades visual detection by eight panicked humans. Using their sonar, they can also pinpoint their prey's weakpoints, such as the heart and the jugular, and even predict their movements and actions in order to stay out of their line of sight and set up ambushes. Utilize incredibly coordinated group tactics to overwhelm large groups of enemies as efficiently as possible) | Animalistic (Much less intelligent than normal. No longer capable of working together, operating on cannibalistic instinct) Weaknesses: Their sonar can be overloaded by too many small objects in the air, such as falling glass shards, or thrown off by radio audio. The sides of their heads are more fragile than the rest of their body. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sonar:' The Predators have evolved in such a way that their ears have moved to the front of their heads and replaced their optical organs, allowing them to use an extremely advanced form of sonar as a replacement for eyesight. Their echolocation is so nuanced and precise that they don't even need to make their own noise to use it, instead able to see their chosen prey through its heartbeat, breath, footsteps, and the echoes of ambient noise. When they do utilize their own vocal frequency, they can make out details as small as minute facial features from several meters away, and even see their prey's organs and skeletal structure as they move. *'Adaptation:' The primary reason that the Future Predators were the species that outlasted humanity and singled out as the greatest threat to the Earth's timeline is due to their immense adaptability. Within the span of one or two generations, a population of Predators becomes perfectly suited to whatever environment they find themselves in, made more dangerous by the fact that a pair of Predators can mate, give birth, and raise their young to independence in a matter of weeks, if not days. Even environments with incredibly harsh conditions, such as the Sterile Earth timeline, will be adapted to in short order. Despite this environment being incredibly hot, ravaged by toxic wind, devoid of other organisms, and possibly radioactive, an entire subspecies of Future Predator was continuing to roam the deserts of this world. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Primeval Category:Animals Category:Stealth Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Claw Users Category:Characters Category:Surface Scalers Category:Tier 9